Sabrina Gets on American Idol
by Pearlfire
Summary: What happens when Sabrina gets on american idol? How will the family react? Will this be the perfect time for Sabrina and Puck to tell each other how they feel? Puckabrina!
1. Chapter 1

SPOV

I ran to my room as soon as the last person left the house and quickly locked the door. I wanted to practice my singing. I had gotten on American Idol, (Thankfully my family had missed the audition show, and they didn't know I had entered.) And wanted to practice. Next week I would be on national TV and did not want to make a fool of myself. I quickly pulled out my guitar and began to play.

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na [x2]  
I guess I just lost my husband,  
I don't know where he went,  
So I'm gonna drink my money,  
I'm not gonna pay his rent,  
I got a brand new attitude and  
I'm gonna wear it tonight,  
I wanna get in trouble,  
I wanna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight.**

[Chorus:]  
So, so what  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't need you,  
And guess what,  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight.  
I was so busy playing I didn't hear my window open.**  
(Uh check my flow, aw)  
The waiter just took my table,  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,  
At least he'll know how to hit,  
What if this song's on the radio,  
then somebody's gonna die,  
I'm gonna get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight,  
na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!**

[Chorus]

You weren't there,  
You never were,  
You want it all,  
But that's not fair,  
I gave you life,  
I gave my all,  
You weren't there,  
You let me fall.

[Chorus]

No, no, no, no  
I don't want you tonight,  
You weren't there,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
And you're a tool,  
And your a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight!

I finished and started to play again before a hand stopped me.

"Wow Grimm, who knew someone as annoying as you could sing!"

My head snapped to look at the boy who had been apparently watching me sing.

"Shut-up freak-baby, I thought you went to the store with the others?"

"The old lady wanted me to stay behind and make sure you didn't die."

"Fine now go away, I need to practice."

"Nah, I don't feel like it." He flew up to the ceiling where I couldn't reach him.

"Come on Puck! I can't practice with you staring at me."

He yawned, "Why would you need to practice? Sounds like a lot of unnecessary work to me."

"So I can get better! Now scat!"

Puck took a long look at my face.

"No, if it was just so you could get better you would be madder that I had heard you sing in the first place, your practicing for something. What is it?"

I sighed, the whole family was obsessed with American idol, and I wouldn't be able to hide it long anyway.

"I'm practicing for American idol. I got accepted and I'm going on next week."

"NO WAY!" Puck fell down in shock and landed hard.

"Yes way." I replied grimly.

"You're pulling my leg!"

"Nope bubble brain."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?!"

"Cause I wanted it to be a surprise, now get out so I can practice!"

"That's so cool!" Puck was still saying as he left my room, "I knew you could do something that awesome! Congrats!"

I locked the door after him and sat down on the bed, pondering what he had just said.

He knew I could do something that awesome huh? I looked at my guitar and decided it was finally time to trust Daphne and tell that stupidly awesome freak-baby how I felt about him.


	2. Chapter 2

I fingered my guitar nervously. My introduction video was about to play and after that I would be singing in front of millions of people, including Puck. What would Puck think about my song choice? Would he like it? Just then the video started playing.

"My name is Sabrina Grimm and I am 16 years old." I smiled to myself. I could almost see my family's shocked expressions as they watched. "When I was 9 years old, me and my 5 year old sister were sent into foster care. For a year and a half we went from foster home to foster home till our Granny took us in. It was there that I met my best friend. Without him I would not be alive. Freak-baby, this one is for you."

The light shined down and I started to sing:

**All this talking to you  
I don't know what I'm to do  
I don't know where you stand  
What's inside of your head**

All this thinkin' of you  
Is that what you're doin too?  
You're always on my mind  
I talk about you all of the time

[Chorus:]  
Don't waste another day  
Don't waste another minute  
I can't wait to see your face  
Just to show you how much I'm in it

So open up your heart  
Help me understand  
Please tell me who you are  
So I can show you who I am  
You're just standing by  
You're just wasting time  
Why don't you just tell me the truth  
About me and you

And as the time goes by  
I hope you realize  
If you ask me to,  
I just might be with you

[Chorus:]  
So don't waste another day  
Don't waste another minute  
I can't wait to see your face  
Just to show you how much I'm in it

Open up your heart  
Help me understand  
Please tell me who you are  
So I can show you who I am

[Bridge:]  
Stop standing there  
Standing there  
And stop acting like you don't care  
And stop being scared, being scared  
Stop acting like you don't care

[Chorus:]  
So don't waste another day  
Don't waste another minute  
I can't wait to see your face  
Just to show you how much I'm in it

Open up your heart  
Help me understand  
Please tell me who you are  
So I can show you who I am

So don't waste another day  
Don't waste another minute  
I can't wait to see your face  
Just to show you how much I'm in it

Open up your heart  
Help me understand  
Please tell me who you are  
So I can show you who I am

Who I am  
Who I am  
Who I am

The music stopped and everyone started applauding. I guess they liked it. The host came up next to me and quieted down the crowd so the judges could speak. I was so relieved that I didn't mess it up I barely heard the judges give their reviews; the only one I heard was Simon's.

"I think you should of moved around a lot more, you were just standing there like a statue, next week I want to see more movement."

I nodded and the host spoke, "So I'm sure we are all wondering who Freak-baby is."

"Uh, yeah, Freak-baby is my best friend Puck Goodfellow."

"Do you think he liked the song?"

"He'd better have." I replied.

The host laughed, "So if you want to Vote for Sabrina Grimm text 98703 to ******. That's 98703!

As I walked off the stage all I was thinking was, Puck please don't laugh at me.

**_A/N: So I don't own the sister's Grimm or the song stop standing there, but I do own this story! Yay! I own something! Please tell me, should I do a chapter of what puck was thinking as he heard this or go straight to the next week? I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow. Ta-ta!_**

**_Pearlfire_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

PPOV

The family sat on the couch we were in the middle of watching American Idol and every second I expected Sabrina to be next. The rest of the family belived she was at a friend's house. Then she was on.

"Hey that looks like Sabrina." Uncle Jake commented.

"Hello my name is Sabrina Grimm, and I'm 16 years old."

The entire Family froze.

"Sabrina's on American Idol?!" Daphne shrieked.

"Yup." I replied grinning at their surprised faces.

They all turned to me, "You knew Sabrina was going on American Idol and you didn't tell us?!"

I shrugged and turned back to the screen. We had missed part of the speech.

"It was there I met my best friend. Without him I would not be alive. Freak-baby this one's for you."

It was my turn to stare at the screen stunned. Did she mean me? Who else had saved her life that she called Freak-baby? No one as far as I knew. Did that mean she considered me her best friend?

**All this talking to you  
I don't know what I'm to do  
I don't know where you stand  
What's inside of your head**

All this thinkin' of you  
Is that what you're doin too?  
You're always on my mind  
I talk about you all of the time

[Chorus:]  
Don't waste another day  
Don't waste another minute  
I can't wait to see your face  
Just to show you how much I'm in it

So open up your heart  
Help me understand  
Please tell me who you are  
So I can show you who I am  
You're just standing by  
You're just wasting time  
Why don't you just tell me the truth  
About me and you

And as the time goes by  
I hope you realize  
If you ask me to,  
I just might be with you

[Chorus:]  
So don't waste another day  
Don't waste another minute  
I can't wait to see your face  
Just to show you how much I'm in it

Open up your heart  
Help me understand  
Please tell me who you are  
So I can show you who I am

[Bridge:]  
Stop standing there  
Standing there  
And stop acting like you don't care  
And stop being scared, being scared  
Stop acting like you don't care

[Chorus:]  
So don't waste another day  
Don't waste another minute  
I can't wait to see your face  
Just to show you how much I'm in it

Open up your heart  
Help me understand  
Please tell me who you are  
So I can show you who I am

So don't waste another day  
Don't waste another minute  
I can't wait to see your face  
Just to show you how much I'm in it

Open up your heart  
Help me understand  
Please tell me who you are  
So I can show you who I am

Who I am  
Who I am  
Who I am

The music stopped and the living room broke into applause. We were clapping shrieking and wolf whistling. In fact we were so loud that we only heard Simon's Review.

"I think you should have moved around a lot more, you were just standing there like a statue, next week I want to see more movement."

"Are you kidding? That was awesome!" I was ready to go kill Simon before I realized the rest of the family was looking at me funny, and I quickly shut up.

"So I'm sure we are all wondering who Freak-baby is." The host was saying.

"Uh, yeah, Freak-baby is my best friend Puck Goodfellow."

"Do you think he liked the song?"

"He'd better have." She replied.

The host laughed, "So if you want to Vote for Sabrina Grimm text 98703 to ******. That's 98703!

We all busted out our cell phones and pretty soon Sabrina had 7 more votes.

**_A/N: So, that's what happened from Puck's point of view. I know the chapters are a little short but I have to write enough chapters for all 25 episodes of American idol in one seson, so I'm a bit rushed. I'll upload another chapter ASAP!_**


End file.
